The Wrong Impression
by Alexis McLean
Summary: It's a suprise! jk, come read and find out. hg/dm ship.


*I wonder what makes his hair shine like that. It's such a soft golden color. Is it natural? I wonder if he put a spell on it, to make it shine so beautifully. It goes perfectly with his silver eyes. He truly looks the part of the upper classman, with his gold hair, silver eyes, and bronze skin. He must have taken a trip over vacation because he has gotten very tan since I've last seen him. I wonder what he's thinking about right now-*  
  
The shrill ring of the school bell interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She picked up her textbooks and vaguely remembered what she had been thinking about. Mentally scolding herself, she followed Harry and Ron down into the dungeons for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which they also had with the Slytherins.  
  
As she walked into the cold dungeons, Hermione shivered from the cold air filling it. She sat down with Harry and Ron in the back of the classroom and piled up her books next to her. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Prof. Figg, greeted the class with her usual, "Morning mates!" and she began to talk about their lesson plan for the day. "Now, I understand that you had learned a bit last year about the unforgivable curses," a few people shuddered or looked at the floor in sympathy for Cedric. She continued, "but you did not learn how to do them. Given the current circumstances, the headmaster and I have decided to teach you how to do.. one of them, just to give you some protection. The one we will be learning is the Imperious Curse." Several students looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces, but Prof. Figg reassured them that nobody would be able to use it against their will. The class began and everyone was filled with apprehension until it ended.  
  
*I wonder what makes him so mean. Did he have an unhappy childhood? Is he still having an unhappy childhood? Or is he just mean because it's easy? I wish I could figure him out. He looks troubled, All The Time. I just wish I could make him smile like I saw him smile at the quidditch field. He has such a charming smile. WAIT- WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!?! STOP IT! That's disgusting! Come on, Hermione! Think normal thoughts.*  
  
*Why is she staring at me? Stop it you fool! Stop staring at me! She has such a day dreamy look on her face. Wow, it's unusual for Hermione not to be hanging on the teacher's every word, especially with such an important spell. I really wish she'd stop looking at me. Maybe if I put on a particularly menacing scowl she'll stop. Ha! It worked. Now stop staring at her. Turn your head and stop staring. There you go. Back on track. No more distractions, now keep focused.*  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Ron came running after her as the class ended.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit preoccupied. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking around.  
  
"Well, he went the right way to the dorms. Where are you going? The library's not even over here." Hermione looked around.  
  
"Oh, sorry again.. Yeah!" Ron jumped slightly by this unusual outburst. "Sorry, but I'm going to go to the library. See you at dinner," she hollered as she sped off toward the library. Before she reached the library, however, she was ambushed by a bunch of Slytherin girls.  
  
"Oh, look who it is! We were hoping to see you here!" the tallest one said.  
  
"Really? Why?" Hermione asked, but the girls didn't answer her. One of them just smiled and mumbled something under her breath that Hermione couldn't hear. The next thing she new, her mind had become blank and she felt a warm, tingling sensation.  
  
*Who is that? Oh.it's just the mudblood. What is she doing here? Shouldn't she be at the library or something?*  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered, as Hermione approached him. She didn't say anything as she passed by Crabbe and Goyle and walked up to him. "Did you hear me mudblood? I said, what are you do-"  
  
Without saying a word she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her eyes were closed and calm, but his were wide open in fear. He tried to back away, but she pulled him closer. Finally, he had to pull out for air. He looked to Crabbe and Goyle who were looking at him in horrified confusion.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted. As she stepped even closer for another kiss, he backed away quickly, tripping over a rock and falling over. He backtracked as fast as possible as she came ever closer, finally getting up and running as fast as his legs would carry him, to the great hall, Hermione following swiftly behind. 


End file.
